Halo 5: Pandora
by Overseer Nooter
Summary: Taking place after the Battle of Sunnion, but denying the existence of Halo 5: Guardians, this story will tell the tale of how the Na'Vi became extinct. United Nations Space Command, in 2552 finds out about Alpha Centauri after digging up files from 2292 from the now integrated RDA, and is eager to obtain Unobtainium to solve the UNSC's economical and military issues.


Taking place after the Battle of Sunnion, but denying the existence of Halo 5: Guardians, this story will tell the tale of how the Na'Vi became extinct. United Nations Space Command, in 2552 finds out about Alpha Centauri after digging up files from 2292 from the now integrated RDA, and is eager to obtain Unobtainium to solve the UNSC's issues.

[Note]: This story will have a humanity first ending. Don't expect good boy stuff from Na'vi.

I didn't have much time to write this, and this isn't really a plot driven story, it's more of 'how UNSC smashes the blue fucks to the ground'.

Humanity Fuck Yeah.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Invasion

XXXXX

I am the descendent of my ancestor, Colonel Miles Quaridge of SECOPs. I have signed up to destroy the Na'Vi, to take revenge for what happened in 2292, during the battle of Home Tree. Jake Sully… You will pay. - Rear Admiral Arthur Qauridge

XXXXX

 _2562, August 17th, Sol System, Earth._

Lord Hood stood on top of the stage, whilst the finally completed UNSC Eternity hovered high up above him and the 17,000 of humanity's finest.

He spoke in a loud, clear voice. "500 Spartans, 6,000 Marines, 3,500 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, 7,000 Non Combat Personnel. You all are Humanity's best and brightest, along with the fine men and woman serving on the Infinity with Rear Admiral Thomas Lasky. Like your brothers and sisters… You finally will get your chance to serve on a ship equivalent to your skills. May I introduce you… The UNSC Eternity. Equipped with the finest tech we've gathered, Energy projectors from Jul'Mdama's Covenant, Energy Lances, Quadriple Series 8 MACs, Forerunner Slipspace drives, Anti-gravity generators to allow even Supercarriers to hover in atmosphere, Huragoks, Mammoths, Cyclops', shielded body armour and a complement of 10 Anlace's. Rear Admiral Arthur Qauridge will present to you your first mission."

Qauridge smiled as he walked up to the stage, to introduce himself to all his men. Some of his officers moved with him from the UNSC Serpentis, a Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser he was in command of, to this new ship. He first called out: "ADMIRAL ON DECK!"

Everyone except Lord Hood saluted, as Qauridge shouted out loud: "At ease men." The personnel of the Eternity immediately loosened and relaxed, as Quaridge introduced himself: "Now, some of you may know me as Captain Quaridge of the UNSC Serpentis. However, now I'm to be addressed as Rear Admiral Qauridge."

The men and women, listening to his speech instantly replied: "SIR, YES SIR!"

Qauridge grinned. "Good. Now listen up maggots. Some of you may have heard of the brutes, Feral fuckers aren't they? Too bad if you're scared of em', cause in the place we're going, there's this species named the Na'vi - and they're worse than the Brutes"

A hologram of a typical Na'Vi taken from 2292 appeared, as Qauridge pointed to it. "These, mouth formed blue mutant donkey screwin' tree raping turd smurfs runs this shithole of a planet."

Most of the personnel took the time from Qauridge's pause to chuckle at his description of the Na'vi.

Qauridge continues after the laughter dies down, and a new hologram appears. "This… This is Unobtainium. The gods decided for some godforsaken reason to put this ore on our new workplace, named Pandora."

A hologram of the planet's features came up, as smiles immediately came out on the marines' faces.

Qauridge paused for a second to build up some hope from the troops which they'd be going for a vacation. "Normally, planets would be go-happy. Planets like this would be nice tropical planets suitable for life. But Pandora… Pandora ain't no playground kiddies."

There was several pouts throughout the crowd, however, Qauridge decided to ignore them and continue: "It's a depraved cesspool of green and purple scum, worst than the Covvies. It's run by the tree raping and worshipping Na'vi."

There were several chuckles once again, as Qauridge paused. He then tapped his mic, producing a sound to get back attention."We're here to grab the Unobtainium, and then reprogram this tree from the inside out."

A hologram of the 'Home Tree' appeared, as Qauridge explained: "This huge ass lookin' tree supports the sick freaks that would fornicate with animals, lizards and plant life. This tree is what keeps em' livin'. In other words, once this tree is ours, they're fucked."

The men of the Eternity cheered: "Hoorah!" As Qauridge continued his speech: "However, this mission ain't that simple. It turns out, it's this fuckin' tree which produces Unobtainium. So far from what we know, our big boys, the Forerunners, fought and destroyed the Precursors, who were more advanced from them, creatin' the flood. That's a story for another day, but the Precursors are the ones who made that tree. And deep in that tree, is a place where we can reprogram it. This planet ain't no natural planet, it's a ancient artificial space station meant for testing life. We destroy this fuckin' tree, the planet blows up on us. Therefore, HIGHCOM has only authorised ARCHERs for this mission on the ground, no HAVOKs."

There was groans coming out from the veterans of the Human-Covenant war, as often HAVOKs were used against the Covies. Humanity simply threw everything they had and abused every advantage with the Covies.

Qauridge then held his hand on his chest: "My ancestor, Colonel Miles Qauridge of the Research Division Administration, SECOPs. He was a hero, a war hardened hero. He died during the Battle of the Home Tree, where the Tree fuckers and their disgusting sonvabitch wild life defeated him using mere bows and arrows… All because we decided to be humanitarians and let them live! These tree fuckers don't know the meaning of peace, this violent scum occupying on the ore of Humanity's lifeblood don't know the hardships we've been through. All we want is a simple ore that they don't even need, yet they opposed us killed us! We shall avenge our ancestors from 200 years ago, we shall topple the Na'Vi… And kill the man whom killed my ancestor, Jake Sully."

A hologram appeared of Jake in his Tree Rapist form, as Qauridge continued: "This, is Jake Sully, ex-human. He underwent some kind of mind-fuckery from those disgusting Tree Rapists to turn him into one of them. He was the one who killed my Ancestor, Miles Qauridge. And now it's his turn, it's the Na'Vi's turn to learn the might of Humanity! We are the giants now… We are the UNSC, and we are the forefront of Humanity! Glory to Humanity, glory to the United Nations Space Command!"

The cheers were simultaneous, as everyone cheered at Qauridge's speech against the Na'Vi. "Hoorah! Glory to Humanity! Death to the Na'Vi!"

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood patted Quaridge's back. "Son, make us proud. Lead your men to victory against the Na'Vi."

Quaridge saluted: "I will sir."

XXXXX

 _2562, September 1st. UNSC Eternity Bridge_

It had been two weeks after the Eternity's commissioning. It was time for the Na'Vi mission. Alpha Centauri was 3.4 Light years away, an easy 6.5 minute trip for the UNSC Eternity to Pandora.

Avery, an AI made from the the flash clone of Sgt. Avery Johnson, came out of the hologram to show himself. He looked exactly like the hero, and even his speech habits were the same. "Slip-space jump to nest of alien filth ready, Captain Qauridge."

Qauridge nodded, as he called out on the comms: "All hands prep for Slip-Space jump to Pandora."

Avery saluted, like how his real life counterpart would. "Eternity going into Slip-space jump now."

Qauridge rubbed both his hands against one another as he gave out a maniac grin. "I'll avenge you, my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather."

XXXXX

Sol System, Earth

Outside of the hundreds of ships which made up the Home Fleet, or battlegroup Dakota, the UNSC Eternity began it's slip-space jump. A spiral black hole which led it to the Slip-space dimension opened up, as Eternity went in.

XXXXX

 _Pandora, 270 year old RDA base._

In the 270 years of Toruk Makto Jake Sully's rule of the Na'Vi united clans, now known as the Tree Kingdom, they have expanded their reign, developed some level of infrastructure, and improved their mere arrows with mini infantry held harpoons. Whilst Pandora didn't have the materials to create ammunition, it still did have the materials to create the Tree Kingdom's weapons.

With their main military stronghold at the old SECOPs base, and the capital at the Home Tree, both places are well defended. With improvement of transportation, connection to the wild life on Pandora allowed them to use the wild life as transport, like humans did with horses.

Carts were built for transportation, arrows were refined to sharper tips and stronger materials. Two hundred years did wonders for the uncivilised Na'Vi civilisation. For two hundred years, despite some wars immediately after the SECOPs invasion, there was peace. A golden age for the Na'Vi.

Riding on his Banshee, which was equipped with two harpoons below the saddle for defence, he rode towards Fort 'Sully'. A fort named after himself due to his courage, bravery and prowess for battle against the SECOPs 200 years ago.

He spoke to his queen, Queen Neytiri, who was on the bird next to him. "Neytiri, do you think the peace would end? Today is the 270 year anniversary for when we forced the Resource Development Administration to retreat, and destroy all records of Alpha Centauri on their data."

She smiled, as she caressed his cheeks. "I believe that they won't come back. They have no reason to, we have forced them away. The heavens will shine upon us, and grant us strength. The Home Tree will protect us, as long as we protect it."

Jake sighed, as he and Neytiri pulled their birds for landing. "I hope so… The Tree Kingdom's population has risen to over five million recently… I shutter at the thought of the amount of lives that would be lost in the event of a genocide from SECOPs."

XXXXX

 _Pandora Orbit, Alpha Centauri system, Space._

A black hole which warped reality opened up in the fabric of space. Out came a giant which was 5.7km long, going at high speeds through real space. On it's grey hull wrote 'UNSC Eternity', on it sides, it had the eagle of the UNSC's emblem imprinted on it.

Heading towards Pandora, the UNSC Infinity Class Supercarrier's engines continued to roar through the darkness of space.

XXXXX

 _UNSC Eternity, Bridge._

"We're out of slip-space, currently close to the orbit of the fuckery of an planet known as Pandora. Civilisation tier is a disgusting 7, not even 6."

Qauridge scoffed, at Avery's opinion of Na'Vi's. "They're not even worth a 7. It should be 8 for those sick freaks… Get Lieutenant Martin on the line. I want to talk to him."

Avery saluted, as he worked on getting Martin's attention. The lead flight control officer of the Eternity called out on the comms seconds later: "Captain Qauridge, sir! What do you need?"

Qauridge smirked, as he replied: "Get me full recon on how much these disgusting blue alien scum have grown since our last encounter."

Martin replied on the comms: "Yes sir." And immediately after he did, he said out loud in the comms: "This is flight control to recon drone control team, prep drones."

XXXXX

Eternity Hangar Bay 004

Several operators began to wave flags to help the drones piloted by dummy AI's and human operators to begin launch from the Eternity's hangar bays.

The thrusters within the drones began to ignite, as they lifted off into space towards the old RDA base, and the 'Home Tree'.

Going through the hot atmosphere unsuitable for human life, the drones flew at Mach 9 in the Atmosphere.

XXXXX

 _Pandora Atmosphere, Tree Kingdom airspace, 6,000 ft altitude._

The drones flew above the Tree Kingdom, taking aerial photos and analysis of it's inhabitants, technology and assumed forces.

Flying throughout the Tree Kingdom, at speeds which the wildlife couldn't catch it or even fly close to the drones, these drones used sensors to count the amount of Na'Vi in the area.

On the clear blue skies of Pandora, these drones spotted the vast forests, which still housed hundreds of Na'Vi's. However, the Na'Vi's now built their homes on the trees, around the trees, in ways humans couldn't.

There were no walls, no streets, only trees and wooden bridges between trees. It was as if they were mere monkeys which made villages out of wood. Uncivilised bunches which couldn't fight in open land.

These trees however hid the true strength of the Na'Vi forces, and only allowed the drones to detect a partial amount of what they had.

Jake looked up at the skies from Fort Sully, the Tree Kingdom's greatest stronghold, and the main military headquarters of the Tree Kingdom's military. Then he saw it, a sight which he hoped he never saw as he walked through the cheers of the parade.

He blinked once, and the flying piece of metal was gone. Neytiri asked him: "What's the issue, Jake?"

He shook his head. "There's none let's just continue this parade." She nodded, as the carts pulled by the hammerhead beasts continued to walk through the lines of Na'Vi troops and civilians, heading back towards the 'Home Tree'.

This of course… Was his last mistake.

XXXXX

 _UNSC Eternity Bridge_

Avery appeared on the hologram once more as he reported to Qauridge: "Drones have their report sent out, Captain."

Qauridge nodded, as he took off his officer hat and put it on his titanium chair. "Display the statistics of the former SECOPs base and surroundings on the TACTMAP."

As the display formed, statistics popped up on creatures nearby it. Qauridge frowned. "20,000 Blue skinned alien scum alone in there… Ruining his grave… Avery, contact Commander Anderson and Lieutenant Millard. I want them to meet me individually. Schedule the meetings for right now."

Avery saluted, and several seconds later, Anderson's voice was in the bridge. He spoke with a professional voice, that would make Master Chief proud, whilst saluting. "Rear Admiral Qauridge, sir."

Qauridge stood up from the Titanium Captain's Chair, and said to Anderson, whilst patting his hand on the 7 foot tall Spartan. "Wipe out the mongrels. Make it out alive, old friend, and we can have a drink together."

Anderson chuckled, as he too secured his hand at Qauridge's shoulder: "I'll do. I'll make sure those bastards pay for what they did to humanity, I'll kill em', like I kill the brutes, the elites, the grunts, the jackals, all of em'. They could've spared those Unobtainium… If they did, we may have won against the Covvies easily in the war."

Anderson clenched his fists: "It's time for payback, blue skinned maggots."

Qauridge nodded in agreement, as the Spartan and Admiral made a fist bump. "We'll get em' for what they did.

Anderson walked out, as Qauridge called out: "Prepare the Spartans, have all Fireteams get ready to take over the old RDA base as a FOB."

Anderson saluted: "Yes sir." as he walked off towards the distance to the S-Deck.

XXXXX

After Anderson walked out, a voice came out of the speakers on the bridge: "Captain, sir, Lieutenant Millard reporting in."

Qauridge replied: "At ease soldier. I want you to prepare all the Anlace's, Pelicans and Broadswords for drop. Word is given."

Milliard began barking orders at the background before replying: "Yes sir!"

XXXXX

 _Frigate Hangar_

Milliard called out in the comms to the operators to drop the Anlace Class Frigates: "Drop the vessels on my mark!"

On the belly of the Infinity, it's 10 Frigate storage hangars fully opened, with the blue lights showing after the doors opened.

Milliard called out: "Mark!"

The electromagnetic clamps holding onto the Anlace Frigates released them, causing some electric bolts to leak out.

10 Anlace Frigates dropped out from the Eternity, into space.

The 10 Anlace Frigates dropped onto Space, then used their own stabilisers to stabilise their position, and then moved to position themselves around the Eternity. During this process, pelicans and F-41 broadswords flew out of the Eternity, and later out of the Anlace Frigates. A total of 105 F-41 Broadswords, 77 Pelicans and 5 Condor Exoatmospheric type gunships flew out of the Infinity to support the human invasion of Pandora.

XXXXX

 _Pandora Fort Sully Airspace_

Drums began to sound in human-made airstrip of Fort Sully, as hundreds of Banshees prepared for take off under the Na'Vi Chieftain Lumari. The chieftain visibly growled at the sight of the incoming broadswords, pelicans and Condor Gunships. "The humans are back. Let us teach them why they lost the first time!"

The Na'vi's visibly cheered, as the poorly made anti air defences, the Harpoons all shot up towards the Broadswords and pelicans. However, they all missed. None of the F-41s or Pelicans, and even the larger Condor Gunships were hit.

With high morale, hundreds of the Alien Harpoon equipped birds flew up to the skies to combat the F-41s. However, the F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Broadsword Strike Fighter's all launched their missiles and simply locked onto the birds in the skies, downing these birds easily.

The remaining missiles were aimed at the numerous Na'Vi anti air defences to give an easy landing for the Spartans. In the first minute of the assault, Na'vi casualties numbered thousands, as UNSC's F-41's proved to be much superior to what the RDA had bought to the playing field.

Vice Chieftain Vanueni led the attack using remaining Na'Vi nearby Air assets against the UNSC strike force. Thousands of Na'Vi Harpoon Banshees began rushing towards the UNSC Pelicans, which had just began deciding.

The Vice Chieftain yelled out: "Glory to the tree Kingdom! For Pandora!" All the other Na'vi yelled out: "For Pandora!"

Thousands of birds closed onto the 105 F-41E broadswords and the just arrived Condor Gunships. The weapons on the Condor gunships shot out with their pulse lasers, killing tens of Na'Vi per pulse, whilst the F-41's tried their to stop the incoming Harpoon Banshees from downing the pelicans. However, as they downed hundreds and close to thousands of Harpoon Banshees, there showed no stopping of incoming targets.

Lt. Commander Scott Bernard called out on his comms from his own F-41 Broadsword, as he once again downed another bird before it could launch a Harpoon at him with his duel 35mm auto cannon.

"This is Lt. Commander Bernard from Ghost Squadron! We're running out of ammunition and they're still coming! We need support! I repeat, we need support!"

He prayed that the officers above would listen to his pleas, as if they didn't, the invasion force wasn't going anywhere. The pelicans still had some decent time before they could land, and the F-41s were slowly being overrun, despite not being shot down.

To Bernard's joy, the comms responded: "This is Commander Tyler of the UNSC fighters and pelicans clear the path, we'll provide covering fire with the fleet. I repeat, all aircraft clear the area!"

Bernard called out to all the aircraft under his command: "All squadrons are to get out of the firing range of the UNSC Eternity's CIWS and Projector! I repeat, all squadrons get the hell outta there by 5 minutes!"

XXXXX

 _Home Tree, Pandora_

Slowly but surely, 1 UNSC Anlace Frigate had already descended through the skies, as Jake clenched his fist, and looked at his queen. "They're here… It's the United Nations Space Command. This isn't SECOPs… This is the main force."

Neytiri asked Jake: "What's the United Nations Space Command? Didn't you say SECOPs was the elite?"

Jake shook his head: "They were elite for what they did. A bunch of mercenaries at least. They basically were just a mercenary company that found this planet, found out about Unobtainium by luck. Their plan was to sell Unobtainium to the United Nations Space Command… The proper military of my ex-species. They may have had state of the art weapons from 2292, but they never had those fighters… Gunships… And spaceships which could go through from space. All companies were forbidden to have them, which is why they only had that measly spaceship."

Jake dropped to the ground. "We have no chance… They've developed their technology by 270 years. It's over. Now that the United Nations Space Command have found us… It's not just 3,000 humans fighting against us. We're fighting against a professional military… In 2292, the armed forces consisted of sixty times our population."

Neytiri took Jake's hand and said: "I believe there must be good people out there. Even in your species there were some who helped you. The ones who attacked us was the worst of the worst, these people can't be worst. They certainly will be more reasonable."

Jake sighed: "Let us hope…" As Jake said that, the UNSC Eternity came into view, the majestic 5.7km ship, almost as large as the RDA complex overshadowed the entire battlefield.

Jake looked up at the ship in surprise, and then yelled at Neytiri: "Inform the Chieftain of Fort Sully… Tell him to retreat all forces now!"

Neytiri questioned him: "Why Jake… I thought we would stand and fight."

Jake shook his head: "To fight there is suicide… Look at that thing."

Neytiri looked at the Eternity, and fell down. "What… What is that monstrosity?!" Jake shrugged at her question, replied: "Whatever it is, it's 270 years ahead of what we were facing against in the battle of home tree."

As Neytiri touched the tree, she relayed her message towards all the Na'vi's.

XXXXX

 _Battle of RDA Base._

As the Eternity and it's escort Frigates lowered themselves to towards the correct altitudes to fire upon the Harpoon Banshees, the Chieftain continued to fight on. He himself, and his thousands of Harpoon birds took a sudden turn as they saw the F-41's retreat. He then saw the giants, and then gave himself a small smile.

"Men and women! Two hundred seventy years ago, we fought flying giants! Today, we fight bigger flying giants! As Toruk Makto Sully would say… The bigger they are… The HARDER THEY FALL!"

Cheers came throughout the thousands of riders, as they flew towards the Eternity. The Anlace Frigates, Condor Gunships, F-41 all got out of the way of the Eternity's guns. Whilst getting out of the Eternity's range, the Anlace's too got in position to fire it's energy weapons at the Na'Vi.

The Eternity lowered it's shields, as on the bridge, Rear Admiral Arthur Qauridge picked up the outside speaker of the ship. "I am Rear Admiral Arthur Qauridge of the United Nations Space Command, I don't care who the hell you blue skinned tree raping freaks are… But I have one thing to say. This, is for my ancestor who died here… Miles Qauridge. Say hello to the Energy Projector, Tree Fuckers."

The chieftain himself, suddenly got a message through the trees, via Na'Vi magic. It was from the Queen, an order to retreat. In this situation, he was close to the giants… And so he decided not to. And so, he yelled out: "Fire the Harpoons!"

The riders yelled out in sync: "RAA!" As thousands of harpoons were fired onto the shields of the Eternity.

The seconds later, the chieftain could only stare in fear. The battle two hundred years ago wasn't like this. Harpoons were weapons far stronger than the riders in the battle of home tree 270 years ago, however… They did no visible damage, and only made a vibration effect on the giant.

His dark blue skin paled to bright blue as he ordered a retreat. "Retreat! All groups retreat! Return to the Home Tree!"

On the bridge of the Eternity, Avery commented: "Looks like we sent them with their blue asses packin', harder than the grunts."

Qauridge grinned, indeed Avery. "Now… Let us show them the power of Humanity. The power of one of Humanity's two finest warships."

Qauridge then pressed a button, which relayed his voice throughout all comms. "Let the blue furry tailed slut humping tree rapists have it boys! Fire all you've got!"

A purple beam was unleashed from the UNSC Eternity, towards the Na'vi riders, disintegrating parts of the retreating forces.

The Na'Vi desperately tried to split themselves up, however, they couldn't match the speed of the CIWS's and Anlace Frigate's own energy weapons. Plasma and metal shells from 70mm Fortress CIWS's pounded the Na'Vi riders, granting no mercy to the blue alien filth.

XXXXX

Jake Sully and Neytiri watched from atop the Home Tree as most of the Tree Kingdom's Airforce was decimated.

He stumbled on the ground. "All the lives lost… Because of me." Neytiri tried to help him up, as she said to cheer him up: "It's not your fault, no matter what, there is no looking back. Their weapons were way too advanced for us. All we can do now is resist…"

Jake nodded, as he stood back up: "You're right… It's time to gather the army… Even without Fort Sully… We still have 280,000 Na'Vi's as our armed forces. If our arrows could pierce them last time, it can too this time."

Neytiri smiled: "That's correct. The Home Tree will embrace us, and Pandora will help us…"

Jake gave a sad smile. "You're right… Let us hope the miracle will come once more, where Pandora unites to defend the home tree from them. We're much stronger this time too, so we can fend them off… Definitely."

XXXXX

 _Between Home Tree and RDA Base, now named UNSC FOB 'Miles'_

Tens of fireteams were dropped down onto the drop zone, where the Na'Vi's retreated. The Pelicans dropped the Fireteams in positions where they surrounded the Na'vi's retreating 13,000.

As Commander Anderson gunned down hundred more Na'Vi with his MA5D, ensuring that each bullet hit and killed an alien filth, more and more UNSC troops appeared by the seconds. Currently, ten minutes after the battle of the forest had started, Mammoths had began deployment.

Dozens of Mammoths and Cyclops fired their .50 Cal machine guns at the retreating Na'Vi gunning down hundreds per mag.

The Na'Vi's Harpoon's did little damage to the UNSC's far superior army, and the shielded ODST's. The arrows simply bounced off the armour of the ODST's, or for the Mammoth Tanks or Warthog's cases, simply bounced off the hull, and was crushed by inertia.

Thousands of dead blue filth, alien beasts laid on the ground, while the Na'Vi's retreating army became smaller and smaller.

Eventually, Anderson came face to face… With Thirty Five Na'vi's. With 30 bullets left, and his fireteam elsewhere, he had to make it count. He fired several burst rounds at the 8 incoming Na'Vi's at his right flank, and then dodged a barrage of arrows which were fired on him.

He returned fire at the 12 Na'vi's which fired on him, and killed them all.

10 of the Na'vi's suddenly came out of the bushes and jumped him. Skillfully, Anderson used SPARTAN time, and managed to dodge the firing of the 10 Na'Vis and used all 10 of his remaining shots to kill them.

He spat out: "Take that, blue alien scum." That wasn't the end however. All of a sudden, there was a spear which split his MA5D in half, which came out from his back. His M6C was already out of ammo, and his MA5D, now split in half couldn't fire. His grenades were already used. All he had left, was his combat knife - Which meant….. He had to wash his armour.

He groaned. "Now I have to wash my armour…" As he groaned, another spear nearly hit his armour, but he dodged it with SPARTAN time, and used his combat knife to stab the Na'Vi on his back, and took the Na'vi's spear and threw it at the Na'Vi which previously tried to stab him. Not knowing of the Spartan's tremendous strength, the Na'vi which split his MA5D, was hit in the chest, as Anderson grinned. "Serves you right, Blue scum."

Three Na'Vi's stood before him, and he recognised instantly they had different white markings on their skins. Their stripes were different. The largest Na'Vi said to him: "Surrender human, we outnumber you, we are the finest Na'Vi here, you cannot win. I am the Chieftain, known as Hekar."

Anderson whistled: "The Chieftain eh. I guess those two are your little royal guards." The guards growled at his insult and pointed their spears at him.

The Chieftain scowled: "Are you standing down or what?" Anderson shook his head: "I'm Commander Anderson, the man who's gonna beat you down so hard your penis of a head won't be able to cum after I'm done with you."

After hearing that, the two Guards charged at Anderson, who skilfully dodges them both and uses his combat knife to first stab one in the chest, making the first Royal Guard fall onto the ground. The second doesn't leave the opening alone, and attempts to stab him, only for Anderson's superior reactions to allow him to cut deeply into the 2nd guard's chest and cut his major bloodlines, causing blood to spill out, and finally making the guard collapse.

Anderson got no rest however, because as soon as the guards collapsed, the Chieftain attacked. With his skilful footwork, he manages to catch Anderson off guard and land a spear onto Anderson's armour, causing a fluctuation in the shield, and a small scratch.

Anderson visibly scowled, as he saw the tip of the Chieftain's spear break. "You've done it now…." The Chieftain growled as he ran away to attempt to pick up another spear to attack, only for Anderson to out run him easily and deliver a heavy blow to his stomach, causing him fall unconscious.

"I wish I could kill you, but objectives were to capture the leadership… Maybe I'll sit down and enjoy myself in the interrogation room for you scratching this fine Mjolnir armour."

Several Spartans in grey armour came over and saluted: "Commander Anderson, sir! Are you alright?"

Anderson nodded: "Yeah boys, I'm fine. Get this filth up to the Eternity for interrogation, and someone get me a god damn new MA5D assault rifle!"

XXXXX

 _UNSC Eternity Bridge_

Qauridge watched as the supplies for the base came down from the Eternity, to the ground to begin building a heavily fortified base, to prevent wild life from charging in. They had to demolish nearly everything, with all the irreversible modifications the Na'Vi made after the battle of Home Tree. Only the strip remained.

Qauridge was still happy however. He grinned, as Avery looked at him. "So Admiral, when are we gonna show those Tree Fuckers, how to really use two sticks and a rock, like the old days of the Colonial marines."

Qauridge replied: "Soon. Soon we'll teach em' how to share this rock properly, and how to properly use a stick in fuckin' combat."

Avery grinned, as he saluted. "I'll be off then, Admiral."

XXXXX

A/N: And that's it folks. What did you honestly expect here? Mercy? This isn't the right FF for you, because there will be no mercy for Na'Vi. This is a war, which by all logic earth would win eventually, even in the Avatar series. So buckle up, because we're gonna watch how to use two sticks and a rock.


End file.
